Lavender
Description Lavender has long, waist length hair with come charred tips around the bottom of her hair. She keeps the left side of her hair shorter, as to show off the gold flame earring she has. She wears dark purple and blue mages robes, minus the hat, and is generally seen holding a tome like elwind or elfire. Lavender is a novice mage with an obsession for offensive magic. She is the adopted daughter of Madison, and thus allies with anybody her mother stands with. He stands at 4 feet 6 inches (4'6") Personality Lavender is a rather stern child that acts very noble when talking to strangers, much in contrast to her mother. She is not as confident and fun loving, but is just as sociable, if not only a little less than Madison. She is insanely strict about her personal space, and will not hesitate to back away or yell at anyone who touches her without her permission, with the exception being Madison. She loves with her uncle, Julian, and has a great relationship with him. He teaches her how to cook and pick locks, though Lavender is not a fan of the latter as she is a law-abiding citizen of her town. Her knowledge of Julian's career as an assassin has made her very courageous, and she is willing to threaten anybody that makes her mad with assassination. Lavender is well composed and noble, but she does have times where she wanders around her town for no reason. Like her mother, she is very aloof and often bumbles around town, ending up in odd places like the town square, candy shops or at the doors of other citizens. She is also very childish at times when things don't go directly her way. She will threaten and cry and pout until she gets what she wants, which is usually a piece of candy. Being the child that she is, she often asks her mother or uncle for permission to do almost anything, even if it is as simple as to go out. She adores offence based magic like elfire, elwind and elthunder because of watching Madisons awesome feats of fire magic power, and thus hates healing or supportive magic unless it is being used directly on her. She sees healers as those using the weakest form of magic. She will never directly insult a healer though, and will instead resort to passive aggressiveness and minor insults. History -Will be implemented- Skills/Abilities Lavender has a great amount of potential with magic of all kinds. She also has a great natural resistance to magic. She is very fit and can run for kilometres at a time. She generally treats running or training like play time, and somehow finds energy even when she's out of it. Weaknesses Lavender is human, so what can kill a normal person can also kill her. Lavenders small stature constitutes a weak defence, and she is physically weak. Weapons Lavender uses tomes of every kind up to the el-tome category. She always tries to combine her tomes into more powerful spells, though they usually fail. If they don't, however, than a random spell of greater power can be casted. Trivia - Her in game skills are as follows: